It's Still Raining Outside
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Outside of a dog, a book is a man's best friend. Inside of a dog, it's too dark to see! [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**What the hell. I saw that (the summary) on an e-card and felt as if it was my duty to write a series about it. Like I should be writing anymore series, I have so damn many to write, right now.**

**Am I trying to send myself to insanity? No.**

**Disclaimer: Shigure isn't mine.**

**NOTE! I feel all smart, because Shigure is a dog and a novelist. Hehe.**

_"Outside of a dog, a book is a man's best friend. Inside of a dog, it's too dark to see!"_

Shigure looked outside of his study window. The page of the book in his hand was slightly warm from where he had been holding it, but otherwise, no source of heat was in the room. Shigure felt that heat was scarce in the study, since his hearter broke. Taking a sip of the green tea (which had gone cold due to the conditions in the room), he read the next small paragraph before him.

Suddenly feeling bored with his own, pornographic novel, he wandered over to the window in the corner of the study and sat down on the sill, watching and listening to the light patter of rain ouside. He wondered what everyone was doing, until his thoughts gathered and he thought about himself, instead.

Unusually, his thoughts strayed to his dog form; one that wasn't often used, unless a certain female in the house was being particularly clumsy. This bought him to the old proverb, that a dog is a man's best friend.

Was he his own best friend? It wouldn't surprise him. He was a sly, manipulative man, whom only wanted his own way. Apart from maybe Akito, Shigure didn't really like anyone. He decieved everyone he knew, for his own gain. Smirking slightly, he trailed a finger down the glass, chasing a water droplet.

Akito... what could she be doing right now? Is she sleeping? Is she complaining? To Shigure, they were all Akito did well. To be honest, Shigure didn't much pay attention to Akito, unless he wanted something, or was asking a favour. Shaking his head slightly, he thought back to the curse.

Being his own best friend wouldn't be a bad thing. He was independent.

'Yes,' he thought to himself, standing up tall against the wall. 'I can fend for myself!'

His breathing became more frequent as a wonderful aroma wafted up the stairs. He opened the door of his study and wandered down, in search of Tohru, the girl who everyone had come to love. It made him sad that he was only using her for his own advantage; to get on Akito's good side. Not like he wasn't already. He found her, in the kitchen, slaving away for an unknown cause. Leaning against the door frame, he asked her a question.

"Tohru," He began, pondering on what she might say. "Am I my own best friend, seeing as I and the year of the Dog and take form as none other than a dog?"

Tohru worked her hands down to a slower pace as she thought about it for a moment. Shigure watched her closely, noticing that her whole body showed she was thinking deeply. After a period of time, Tohru uttered a reply so quietly, Shigure could barely hear.

"No. Outside of a dog, a book is a man's best friend. Inside of a dog, it's too dark to see," She paused. "Meaning books are your best friend. Which is good for you, isn't it Shigure? You're an author!"

Shigure cracked a wee smile as Tohru beamed up at him. He pushed himself off the door frame and walked off, calling out a reply of, "Thank you!".

She'd really given him something to think about.

**A/N:**

**Well. That was quite serious.**

**A few spoilers for American's, who might not have read as far as us wonderful Aussie's.**

**Thanks for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Okay, I decided to make this a two shot. I think it was going to be a two shot all along, but I secretly, with my angsty powers, didn't realize it. **

**Well… that made no sense. **

The rain hadn't stopped for two days. Shigure had observed the fact that when it rained, the whole household changed. Tohru was down in the dumps; this was either because she couldn't do any washing or because Yuki had caught a cold. Kyo, being a cat, wasn't feeling his best either; he didn't seem to have any energy at all and would prefer to sleep all day. And Yuki was ill, which made everything a whole heap more different. Shigure watched silently from the top of the stairs as the inmates shuffled around the house.

'Why aren't they picking fights?' Shigure questioned himself as he went back to his study. He had better things to do than to watch his cousins do nothing. He'd much prefer if they were doing something interesting. It would mean he had more to tell Akito when he went around for a visit and a 'secret surprise'. Sitting down at his desk, he scribbled out what Tohru had told him and stared at it for a while, thinking.

'I guess she's right,' he concluded. 'Being a dog does suit me. I'm an author and a book is a man's best friend if he doesn't own a dog,' he paused. 'Nah, that makes no sense.'

He curled his upper lip slightly and placed his pen between his lip and his nose. He watched it rock from side to side, before tumbling to the ground. Usually he could do this trick easily.

'Things must be changing,' he thought.

Shigure pondered on how to make everyone in his house lively again. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he did miss the sudden rowdy behaviour, smiles and breaks to his walls. He figured tea. Tea always made him feel better and calmed him down. He wasn't sure if that would work for everyone else though.

'What about miso?' He asked himself, then shook the thought from his mind. 'That stupid cat hates miso.'

He needed and idea and he needed it fast. He was starting to feel as if he was in the wrong house, every time he came down the stairs. He decided to go and ask Tohru, just like before. Hopefully she would have an idea, or two.

He made his way to the kitchen, but couldn't find her there. He turned his head and saw Yuki and Kyo lazily lying around the house. Yuki across the table and Kyo across the floor. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

"You two, have you seen Tohru? Or are you too lazy to even know where she-"

Shigure paused for a loud crack of thunder. Yuki jumped a little. Kyo hissed and jumped a few feet.

"What the hell was that?"

"Where's Tohru?" Shigure asked again, starting to get impatient. Yuki, thankfully, was able to answer his question like a decent human being.

"She's in her room… I think,"

Shigure nodded and wandered back up the stairs he knew all too well. He passed his room, he passed Yuki's room and he passed Kyo's room before coming to Tohru's bedroom, right at the end of the hall. He knocked lightly before opening the door. She was sitting on her bed, deep in thought.

"Tooohru!" Shigure giggled softly, before walking right on in and sitting beside her. "What are you thinking about?"

Tohru peeped one eye open and jumped. She looked startled.

"Oh, Shigure! You frightened me!" She sighed. "I was just thinking about how long it might take for the rain to stop. Everything's changing because of it,"

"I know what you mean," Shigure said solemnly. "So I've come to you for some advice. What is an easy and quick way of getting someone happy, apart from drinking tea?"

'Or reading porn,' Shigure thought.

Tohru seemed to be pondering this. Maybe she would say something really smart.

"Well, my Mum always told me-"

'Typical start.' Shigure sighed to himself.

"-that to be happy, you have to smile. This is because it releases endorphins into your blood stream which instantly makes you happy!" Tohru grinned at Shigure.

"But how are you supposed to make two people who never smile, smile?"

"Well," Tohru mumbled, thinking hard enough to squeeze a lemon with her brain. "You could always put a piece of orange in their mouths… although, that might be a bit hard, depending on who you're talking about…"

Shigure suddenly snapped. He knew what he had to do! Putting his hand on Tohru's for a split second, he thanked her and asked if she would like to come downstairs in a few minutes. She agreed and sat on her bed, watching the clock. Shigure rolled his eyes.

Downstairs, where to two lazy cousins were lazing around, Shigure made his stunning entry.

"That's it!" He cried, flinging little bits of paper everywhere. "It's time to make you happy!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "How are you supposed to do that, Shigure? It's raining and I'm sick. I can't be happy,"

Shigure chuckled. "Oh, but yes you can! Just take this pen!" Shigure handed him a brightly coloured pen. Yuki eyed his warily, but took it.

"You too, Kyo!"

Kyo wasn't in the mood for Shigure's ridiculous mind games. He slapped Shigure's pen-filled hand away and mumbled something, which was most likely "Piss off," or "I like banana's".

"Aww! Just take it! We're about to do a challenge," Shigure paused and smiled inwardly at what he was about to say. "And I bet Yuki can do it better than you!"

Kyo's ears pricked and he sprung up.

"Like hell he will!" He yelled, snatching his pen from the dog. Shigure winked and turned to the two boys.

"Alright. For this challenge, you each have to put the pen between your teeth. See how long it takes you to feel happy again!"

"THAT'S THE DUMBEST FRICKEN THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF!" Kyo yelled, throwing the pen at Shigure's head. Yuki cocked his head to the side.

"Actually, that's a good idea," Yuki muttered, amazed. "Because smiling makes you happy,"

"Exactly!"

Shigure handed Kyo another pen and he snatched it up between his teeth. Yuki did the same. Shigure braced himself. It was a long hard minute before anyone was showing signs of being happier than they were. It was Yuki, as usual, who won.

"I feel sort of… good," Yuki mumbled from behind the pen. He took it from his mouth and stood up.

"Um… so do I," Kyo said, amazed. He looked at Yuki. "I'm gonna whoop your ass for beating me in this!" Yuki rolled his eyes.

"You wish!"

And so they ran off, to attempt to kill each other and destroy Shigure's wonderful house. Shigure himself was smiling at the fact that everything was back to normal. At this point, Tohru can down the stairs. She was happy at what she saw.

"Wow Shigure!" Tohru exclaimed, "The air in here seems happier!"

'And Kyo and Yuki are too,' She added mentally.

"Hey, Shigure? Is it-"

Shigure nodded.

"It's still raining outside,"

**A/N:**

**Well, that was weird, but at least the ending made a bit of sense.**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
